Preparatoria
by I'mLovatic
Summary: La vida en la prepa no era muy fácil, menos para ellos. REEDITADO. EN HIATUS
1. Inicio

**Como verán, he REEDITADO el fanfic. ¿Por qué? No era de mi gusto.**

**Advertencias: Puede lemon.**

**Género: Romance, comedia, parodia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SK no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Los tomo prestado con el fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro. EL FANFIC ES MÍO, POR LO TANTO QUEDA PROHIBIDO EL PLAGIO. Y LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ESTE EN OTROS SITIOS SIN MI PERMISO.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 1: Preparatoria.**

**-o-oPilika Usui-o-o**

Otro año más, otra mudanza ¿Qué no podían quedarse quietos en un solo lugar? Entendía que el negocio de los autos de su padre funcionaba en todo el mundo, pero no podian quedarse más de un año en el mismo lugar. Ser la hija del dueño de "Ford" era dificil. Codearse con ricachones cínicos y amigos interesados no era precisamente lo que le gustaba.

Extrañaba a sus primeros amigos, a su primaria, a su casa, a Hokkaido. Era tan aburrido tener que mudarse de nuevo... Lo único bueno que había es que estaría en el mismo instituto que Ren, así tendría un conocido con el cual hablar. Ah, recordó que el año pasado también se había mudado esa chica amiga de Horo ¿Damuko? Era un año mayor que ella, pero otra conocida más.

Su hermano golpeó levemente su rodilla sacándola de sus pensamientos para avisarle que ya habían llegado a su nueva residencia y por lo tanto debía bajar de la camioneta.

—Bájate enano—sonrió

Al bajar, sus tacones azules quedaron enganchados en la estúpida goma de la puerta, y como no, se cayó. Lo más doloroso fué oir el "crack" que indicaba que sus zapatos favoritos se habían quedado sin taco.

No tardó en oir una carcajada.

—Jajaja, te caíste hermana—burló el chico

— ¿En serio hermanito? Te juro que ni lo noté—respondió con ironía.

—Silencio Horokeu—oyó la imponente voz de Lycan, al oír su nombre Horo frunció el seño—entren de una vez, no quiero estar dando espectaculos como en cada mudanza.

Su italo-japonesa madre paliducha y menuda, al igual que ella, salió detrás de su tremendo padre como una hormiguita. Su bello kimono plateado se arrastró un poco por el asfalto. Le sonrió a su mamá, quien caminaba siempre en silencio detrás de su padre. A veces le daba gracia, ¿como una mujer tan pequeña podría haber estado con un oso (alias, papá) y parir sin problema alguno a dos hijos? Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su mami dijo un pequeño "Bonita casa". Hace mucho que no la oía hablar. Siempre caminaba atrás de su padre, como una damisela de companía.

—Apúrate Giulianna—ella asintió y aceleró sus pasos de tortuguita.

Entró a su casa, sí que era bonita. Había un salón gigante, era como una recepción. Sus instintos le indicaron el camino a su cuarto.

Subió las altas escaleras que dirigían al primer piso notando con una sonrisa los bellos adornos de porcelana y marmol. Su pieza era tal como le había pedido a los decoradores: grande, cama de dos plazas, varios espejos, una peinadora y otra cama marinera, por si acaso. Buscó su caja de pertenencias y empezó a acomodar las cosas, una por una. Al terminar se arrojó en la cama y en lo que menos se dio cuenta, se quedó dormida.

**-o-Lyserg Diethel-o-**

Miró una vez más a través de la ventana, no veía las horas de bajar de ese maldito avión, ya no sentía el trasero. De repente se sintió nostálgico, ya no estaba en su amada Inglaterra…

— ¿Señor Lyserg…p-puedo ofrecerle algo?—levó la mirada hacia la sobrecargo, que presentaba un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—No gracias—contestó neutro.

Él era Lyserg Diethel, el hijo del famoso abogado Liam Diethel y de la Duquesa Ammaia Bennet. A sus cortos dieciséis años, poseía todo lo que un adolescente deseaba; una vasta fortuna y una buena posición social. Su naricita aristocrática recíbia el nombre de Lord, oh si, Lord Lyserg. Sus padres murieron en un voraz incendio, todos le decían que fue un accidente, pero él no lo creía.

Había llegado de un paseo y se asustó al ver su casa incendiada. Fue el único testigo en ver a un sujeto de cabellos azabaches huir de ahí. Y como a todo niño de seis años, no le creyeron.

Luego de la defunción de sus padres quedó a cargo de una abuela de la familia. Tenía un techo y comida, más una tonelada de dinero. ¿Quién no sería feliz con eso? ¿Pensaron que el chico era feliz con eso? Jamás lo fue. La "humilde" señora se hacía cargo de malgastar el dinero en ropas y alhajas, ahora que cuidaba al heredero Diethel era parte de la realeza y debía verse como tal. Adoró el día en que fué considerado grande y esa señora lo dejó tranquilo.

Ahora al punto. Se mudaba a Japón por una sola cosa: descubrir el asesinato de sus padres. Investigando había notado unos papeles que se habían salvado del incendio, era el último caso de su padre. Si bien, no lograba entender gracias a la tinta corrida, había identificado la frase "Empresa Japonesa contra..." solo eso.

Miró el cartel que le aseguraba permiso para desabrocharse el cinturón y desembarcar. Por fin pisaba tierra.

—Dylan—la sobrecargo rubia lo miró—la el auto no tardará en llegar, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, Mi Lord. Es mas, ahí está.

Volteó a mirar como el coche se le acercaba. Bajó de las escalinatas metálicas y saludó al chofer con un leve asentimiento.

—Amo Lyserg, bienvenido a Japón—el chofer abrió la puerta de la limosina ónix dándole paso al joven.

—Gracias James—el apuesto chico agradeció al mayor e ingresó al auto, que arrancó veloz tras cerrar la puerta.

**-o-Ren Tao -o-o**

—Querido hermano—Jun lo miró—los Usui se mudaron a Japón, ¿Vas a ir a saludar a la familia?

—Lo dejo a tu disposición. Avísale a madre—la voluptuosa chica asintió alegre y se fué.

El estruendo de la puerta lo aturdió un poco, luego retaría a su hermana. Volvió su vista a su libro de cálculo, luego de un rato de estudiar se sintió tonto ¿Quién estudiaba en vacaciones? Solo él. Pero esos pensamientos fueron cambiados al segundo que a su mente acudió la razón: él era un genio y era perfecto, así que para mantener esa perfección debía seguir siendo un genio. Jun y su madre le reclamaban lo soso que era, pero padre le decía "es tu responsabilidad"

Ren Tao, hijo menor del matrimonio de Yuan y Ran Tao. Su hermana mayor era Jun(que obvio) Bendecido con un intelecto superior y un singular atractivo, él era el mejor.

Al terminar de estudiar iría a la casa de Usui, saludaría y luego tenía que ir a clase de king boxing. Recordaba el día en que se había inscripto en la actividad. Su padre le había reclamado por la pérdida de tiempo y la ordinariez del deporte, y él, con todo el respeto posible le contestó que lo que hacia no era de su incumbencia.

Toda la vida había reprimido su verdadero comportamiento y se había vuelto un hombre antes de tiempo solo para agradarle a su padre, para que lo quisiera, lo amara.

¿Acaso no podía decirle siquiera un "te quiero" o un abrazo?

Jamás logró que el empresario al que llamaba padre le diese siquiera un abrazo. La puerta se abrió y su "família" apareció.

—Levántate Ren, ya nos vamos.

Hablando de visitar a los Usui, ese hombre le recordaba a su mismísima familia.

Su enorme padre, duro, estricto y respetado. Siempre caminando altivo y poderoso. Atrás de él venía como una pequeña laucha de cabellos púrpuras ataviada en un qi pao largo rojo y dorado, su paliducha madre. Ah, y Jun.


	2. Primer día P1

—Señorita Pilika—sintió una sacudida en su hombro—despierte.

— ¿Qué sucede Keiko?—le contestó a la ama de llaves adormilada.

—Los Tao vinieron a visitarlos.

Se despertó y se arregló, hace ya casi dos años que no veía a la familia. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y al llegar abajo puso su mejor cara de respeto y la sonrisa más grande que le salió.

—Señor Yuan, madrina, Jun y Ren—se aproximó e hizo una reverencia— ¿Como han estado todo este tiempo?

—Pilika—Jun la abrazó— ¡Tanto tiempo!

—Si Jun, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El patriarca Tao asintió al igual que su mujer. Ren la saludó con un leve meneo de mano, desde lejos. Se acercó a él y charlaron sobre el instituto.

Un rayo celeste bajó las escaleras.

— ¿Tu aquí? ¿Por qué invades mi casa?—su hermano señaló al chico.

—Vine a saludar a tus padres, cabeza de escoba. Oye ¡¿Qué crees que haces?—gritó al ser empujado desde la espalda.

—Tenemos una pelea pendiente chino—gritó desde el jardín—¡Dejaste mi bicicleta bajo la lluvia!

—Eso fue hace nueve años LoroLoro.

—Se extrañaron—dijo alegre Jun. Las dos mujeres se rieron levemente, parecía que les sostenían el cuello.

Sus padres le propusieron a Ren quedarse en la casa para acompañarlos al otro día, y luego de un rato y quejas por parte de HoroHoro, aceptó.

Pilika miró a Ren ¡Qué guapo estaba su amigo! La ultima vez que lo vio era una medusa fea...

Luego de una hora, la familia abandonó la estancia. Se acostó a dormir pensando, ¿Como sería mañana?

Una, dos, tres chillidos y un certero golpe destrozó la alarma. El chico de hebras celestes intentó levantarse, al estar medio dormido se enredó con las sabanas y ¿adivinen quien terminó envuelto como taco en las sabanas, cayendo al suelo y con la cara sobre un trozo de pizza? Él, Horohoro Usui.

Aturdido por el golpe logró despertarse, se paró y se colocó el horrible e incómodo-según el-uniforme del instituto que consistía en un pantalón azul Francia, una camisa blanca con corbata a cuadros azul y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón.

Intentó entrar al baño, pero tenía traba. Su hermana estaría encerrada desde temprano ahí.

—Pilika yo estaba por entrar al baño—quejó ante la acción de su hermana—voy a llegar tarde a la escuela.

—Yo le dije lo mismo—Ren estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados—esta ahí desde las cinco.

—Ya paren, ¿Una chica no se puede arreglar tranquila? ¡Vallan a los otros baños!

Horo le hizo una seña con la cabeza, como diciéndole que debían ir a otro baño.

—Lo haría—abrió sus afilados ojos ámbar—pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer que molestar a tu hermana.

La puerta se abrió dejándole paso a su coqueta hermana, tenía puesto el uniforme: falda a cuadros azul Francia-extremadamente corta- pantis azules y las mismas botas del sábado solo que en negras, y arriba lo mismo que él. Llevaba un sutil maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules.

—Apuren los dos—Puso los brazos en forma de jarra.

Ren entró antes que él, pero salió rápidamente. Ahora era su turno.

Se miró al espejo y lo primero que hizo fue reírse. Su cabello se había aplastado hacia un lado y tenía restos de queso, tenía las ojeras más grandes que había visto en su vida y un rastro de saliva recorría su mejilla.

Se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes, el cabello y se llenó los pelos de gel, pero al ver que lo de las ojeras no tenía solución, se le ocurrió una idea.

Gracias a Dios que su hermana era una desordenada y dejó el corrector de ojeras tirado.

Salió del baño súper apurado, pues ya era tarde. Entraron a la limusina.

Pilika tamborileaba los dedos nerviosa, Ren miraba por la ventana. Un instituto de ricachones, esperaba que este año los amigos no sean interesados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-

—Yoh, levanta.

—Hn, si estudié mama.

—Yoh, no seas perezoso y levántate de una maldita vez—la fuerte voz del morocho resonó en la habitación.

—Tráela sin mostaza—contestó ensueños.

—Oye bobo si no te levantas ahora no veras a Anna, está haciendo un striptease.

— ¡Esta bien Annita ya me levanto! ¡Te juro que no vi nada, no me golpees!—el chico se levantó cubriéndose los ojos, llevándose por delante una basta pila de libros.

—Bien que te gustaría verla desnuda, ni yo te creo eso de no mirarla—el pelilargo sonrió a su gemelo—apúrate hermanito, se hace tarde.

Yoh y Hao Asakura. Gemelos idénticos. Hijos del matrimonio entre Keiko y Mikihisa Asakura. Los adolescentes se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar junto a su madre.

— ¿Qué van a desayunar?—preguntó una mujer.

—Yo quiero cereales "Capitan Crunch" con leche, tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y un sandwich de jamón.

—Hao—dijo Yoh— ¿Nunca vas a crecer no?—el gemelo negó con la cabeza—Yo quiero jugo de naranja y galletas de chocolate.

La mujer asintió e ingresó a la cocina.

—Vaya Yoh, Keiko está muy bonita ¿No?

—Hao, ¿Como piensas así de tu niñera?

Luego de desayunar y saludar a su madre abordaron el Citröen C4 rojo manejado por el hermano mayor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Caminaba con el mentón en alto, con sus rubios cabellos meneándose al viento, mostrándose orgullosa por llevar el uniforme de semejante instituto; Anna Kyoyama era la muestra de orgullo e inteligencia combinada con belleza. Detrás de ella iba su prima, la linda Tamao Tamamura. Ojos como dos frambuesas y cabello rosa hasta media espalda, caminaba tímidamente haciendo dos pasitos por segundo. Habían decidido empezar a ir caminando, pues Tamao se sentía gorda. Las dos eran hijas de unos de los más grandes empresarios japoneses y cuñados, Seishi Kyoyama y Atsushi Tamamura. Un bocina hizo que Anna se volteara, Tamao se erizó cual gato asustado.

— ¿Qué hacen dos bombones por aquí?—consultó una voz gruesa Los gemelos Asakura "saludaban" desde su auto.

— ¿Qué hacen dos bobos por aquí?—refutó Anna.

—Tranquila Annita, ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

—No creo esperar otra cosa de mi novio ¿No?—las puertas se abrieron y la rubia entró sin basilar.

—Anda Tamao, ¿No vas a subirte?—asintió violentamente y caminó al coche con sus pasitos de geisha.


	3. Primer día P2

Anna bajó de la camioneta con la pequeña tortuguilla rosa siguiéndole. Yoh intentó tomarle la mano, pero le calzó un pequeño golpe.

—Ni se te ocurra Asakura.

Desde lejos, la gran Jeanne se acercaba a ellos. Anna vio la sonrisa torcida de Hao, ahora que le haría o diría a la pobre chica. Sus caderas se movían sofisticadamente gracias al peso de estas, amplias y bien formadas. Su largo cabello plateado, rara vez recogido en una trenza llegaba hasta la formada cadera pasando por el costado del mediano pecho derecho. Una tentación para el Asakura mayor.

Pié metido en el camino, Jeanne besando el asfalto. Y teniendo en cuenta la descomunal altura de ella, la caída sucedió como si un edificio o un pato se cayera.

—Maldito gemedo de hombge—la furia marcada en si misma hacía que mezclase el acento con su japonés perfecto—¡Siempge con tus estupideces! ¿Por qué no madugas de una vez?.

Bla, bla, bla. Hao eliminó su porte perfecto de caballero para ahogarse de la risa, disfrutaba ver el rostro de la francesa enrojecerse y oírla quejarse con el gracioso acento.

—Debegías aprendeg a tratag a las damas...— bla, bla, bla. Anna golpeó en la nuca a Hao.

Jeanne fue donde ella poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho y agachándose para besarle la mejilla dos veces repitiendo la acción con Tamao.

Una vez recompuesta, volvió a hablar con su vocablo perfecto.

—Que tal, ¡Las he extrañado! ¿Como pasaron sus vacaciones?

—También la extrañé mucho, señorita Jeanne—oh, Tamao se sentía intimidada por la altura de metro ochenta y los ojos rojos—no tenía quién me ayude a elegir zapatos.

—Pasamos las vacaciones en Izumo, ¿Fuiste a los viñedos de tu padre no?—ella asintió a la rubia.

—Gracias Jeanne, yo también te he extrañado—Hao se colgó de su hombro. La chica con tacones era más alta que él.

—Aléjate de mi, enano—lo empujó—Asakura Yoh, buenos días—saludó. Yoh no se inmutó más que en mostrar una de sus sonrisas.

—Hablando de enanos—Anna miró un pequeño bultito que corrió tratando de huir— ¡Cabezón! ¡Me llevas la mochila!—arrojó su pesado bolso, que colisionó con Manta Oyamada.

La limusina aparcó.

—Ahí llega Ren—dijo Yoh—y parece que no viene solo.

El chino bajó del auto frotándose las sienes, seguido por una furiosa Pilika y su hermano.

— ¡Cabeza de cepillo ridículo! ¡Te dije que desayunaras en la casa, manchaste mi camisa con jugo! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer ah? ¿Andar en brasier por toda la escuela?

—Lo siento hermanita ¡Fue sin querer!

Yoh sacudió la mano en señal de saludo. Ren caminó hacia sus amigos seguido de la pareja.

—Yoh, Hao—los dos le estrecharon la mano—Anna, Tamao—Anna asintió con la cabeza y la tortuguilla movió los deditos de su mano saludando—Jeanne.

La francesa pasó su mano frente a su cara. Pilika la miró interesada, ¿Quién era esa? A diferencia de las demás chicas, llevaba la falda del uniforme hasta las rodillas, pero se notaba bajo ellas una cantidad de plumosas enaguas. Ya de por si su altura llamaba la atención, sus ojos rojos eran muy particulares, y era pálida. En su cerebro formuló la idea de que era una enterradora.

La siguiente en ser analizada era la rubia. No era ni muy alta ni muy baja, diría que su estatura era normal. Su uniforme estaba pulcro y bien ordenado. También le gustaron sus ojos, nunca había visto ojos negros tan serenos. Tenía un cuerpo normal, bonito.

Y finalmente, la pelirosa. Había escuchado a la rubia llamarle "tortuguilla" quizá era por su tardanza para caminar y sus pasitos minúsculos. Cabello rosa ¿eh? Nunca había visto algo así. Estaba igual de pequeña que ella y un poco descolorida. Aún así era bonita.

— Oye Tao, ¿No vas a presentarnos a tus amigos?—la enterradora se le adelantó. Notó en su voz un deje de acento francés.

—Oh, claro. Ellos son Pilika y HoroHoro, unos amigos. Vienen de Hokkaido.

—Pues bienvenidos—la peliplata les estrechó la mano—soy Jeanne, yo también soy extranjera.

—Francesa, ¿No?—le susurró la ainu—noté tu acento. Mucho gusto.

—Hao e Yoh Asakura, Tamao Tamamura y Anna Kyoyama.

—Perdonenme por ser entrometida—susurró tímida Tamao— ¿Por qué discutían?

—Es que mi hermano volteó jugo de uvas en mi camisa—tocó el lugar con la punta de los dedos. Observó curiosa como la rosada sacaba un pequeño paquete de su bolso, y de él un pañuelo.

— ¿Me permites?

—Claro.

Pasó la toallita húmeda por la zona manchada, que se descoloraba tiñendo el trapito de lila.

Ella le explicó que era uno de los inventos de su madre, que era diseñadora de modas y tenía una linea de maquillaje.

Luego de las presentaciones entraron al bonito instituto, más parecido una mansión. En una de las orillas del pasillo Horo oyó un pequeño grito conocido.

— ¿Pero qué estas pensando Clara? ¿Tienes alguna idea del disgusto que va a tener esa chica?

—Hay cariño, no te alteres. Ella se lo merece, no va a importarle. Después de todo es mi amiga ¿No?

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

— ¿Damuko?—al oír su nombre, la fémina se volteó.

—La misma, Horo—sonrió y lo abrazó— ¿Como has estado? ¿Y tu hermana?

—Aquí estoy Damuko—se abalanzó sobre ella para observarla.

Damuko seguía igual que antes, más alta que ella y super bien formada, condenada sea. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos aguados azules.

— ¡Pero qué grande estas chica! Y a ti te recuerdo—señaló a Ren— ¡Eres el que dejó la bicicleta bajo la lluvia!

—Oye, qué estamos pintados ¿No?—gruñó Hao

Saludó a los demás. Pero la peliroja que observaba no pasó desapercibida. Gruño un poco.

—Ah, cierto. Ella es Clara Arima.

—Otra gigantona—pensó Pilika. Calculaba que medía unos centímetros menos que Jeanne, ya que sus zapatos eran mucho más altos y recién medía lo que la francesa. Esta era morocha y aunque algo descaderada, tenía de arriba. El cabello era rojo hasta los muslos, cosa que le recordó a su mamá, y lo llevaba recogido con un moño negro en una coleta baja.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué discutían?—preguntó Anna. La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Es que nos organizamos, ya que una amiga de Clara vendrá de Inglaterra de intercambio.

La campana sonó, entraron a sus cursos. Anna, Tamao, Jeanne, Pilika y los gemelos quedaron en primero "A". Horo, Damuko, Ren y la otra chica colorada en segundo "B", ya que eran un año mayores.

Pilika buscó sentarse al lado de sus nuevas amigas. Decidió sentarse al lado de Tamao ya que era inteligente y dejar a Jeanne atrás con Anna, ya que la gigante le iba a tapar la vista.

—Disculpa—escuchó una suave voz a su lado— ¿Este asiento está desocupado?

Miró al chico a su lado. Su cabello era verde, y sus ojos también. Aunque se veían serenos se denotaba en ellos un deje de tristeza y melancolía. Tenía un porte principezco, como de novelita de las tres. Tamao le sacudió el brazo y oyó una sutil risa atrás. Se despabiló y le sonrió.

—No, adelante—se sentó y le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿De qué novela lo reconocería? Interesante chico.

Durante la hora de clases no había hecho más que prestar atención a ver si conseguía sacar su nombre. Al parecer era muy inteligente, ya que aportó mucho a la aburrida clase de matemáticas. Al fin de curso tomaron asistencia.

Tamamura Tamao, Kyoyama Anna, Usui Pilika, bla, bla, bla...

Y por fin, levantó la mano.

Diethel Lyserg.


	4. Carnaval

Lyserg Diethel ¿Eh? Así que era el nombre del príncipe... Sonaba muy a una marca importante de yogur. ¿A quién no le gusta el yogur? Luego del llamado, se levantó de la silla en un ágil movimiento y salió del salón sonriendole poderosamente a las chicas en el camino.

—Al fin el recreo—Hao se estiró en su propio banco—no tolero estar en clases, ¡Quiero egresar ya!

—Lo siento hermano, aún te quedan tres años—Yoh soltó en una risa.

—Todos los alumnos diríjanse de inmediato al salón de actos—se oyó a través de los parlantes. Hicieron lo indicado y se sentaron en los sillones de la cuarta fila. Ahí chocaron con los mayores.

— ¿Qué aburrido discurso dirá la bruja este año?—dijo Clara mirándose las uñas.

—Hay mujer, no seas tan cruel—Damuko la regañó—no siempre son aburridos, puede que hable de algo interesante.

—Alumnos, silencio por favor—pidió una mujer. El bochorno seguía. Luego de intentar varias veces, golpeó con ambas manos la tarima haciendo saltar a los alumnos— ¡Silencio adolescentes! Ya está mejor. Entramos en un nuevo año lectivo, lleno de aprendizaje y valores, trabajo y esfuerzo—movía sus brazos exageradamente—así como hay alumnos nuevos, también hay personal nuevo. Junto a nosotros, tenemos a la nueva subdirectora, la profesora de ciudadanía Tao Jun.

Muchos alumnos masculinos miraron sorprendidos el exuberante busto de la mujer, que no parecía tener más de veintidós años.

—Queridos alumnos—la peliverde sonrió—quisiera presentarme como la nueva subdirectora de esta honrada institución. Como creo que algunos alumnos notaron, no soy muy adulta, ya que tengo veinticuatro años. A favor de mi edad, deseo no ser tratada de usted, ¡Me hace sentir vieja! así que pueden decirme Jun. Espero que este año sea calmo y sereno y no verme obligada a entrar en conflictos como el año pasado. Si señor Mcdonell, a usted me refiero. He notado que entraron varios alumnos nuevos—miró a los hermanos Usui—y que aún quedan unos cuantos de incorporación. Como sabrán, hay un programa de... ¡Asakura despierte!

—Hao—Yoh lo sacudió, y este se levantó asustado.

—Perdona Jun.

—En lo que me quedé, hay un programa de intercambio, en el que alumnos de institutos equivalentes a este en otros países vienen aquí mientras nuestros alumnos suplantan su lugar—Clara sonrió—este año, vamos a tener una alumna de Inglaterra. Chloe, adelante.

Se asomó tímidamente una chica, con la cabeza gacha caminó donde Jun.

— ¿Tamao?—susurró Ren. La aludida, que estaba sentada a su lado se dio vuelta.

— ¿Que sucede Ren?—notó que mucha gente la miraba. Avergonzada agachó la cabeza— ¿Por qué me miran así?

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta el motivo de su persecución. Abrió grandemente los ojos y se cubrió los labios.

La nueva era practicamente idéntica a ella. Llevaba el cabello rosa hasta debajo de los hombros, era pálida, flaca y un poco bajita. La única diferencia era, que en sus ojos reposaban dos océanos celestes.

—Tu hermana perdida ¡Oye chica!—Horo batía los brazos—¡Aquí está tu hermana perdida!—tomó a Tamao de la mano y la levantó. Chloe tuvo una reacción parecida a la de la otra chica.

—Can not be, is this a joke?—se acercó a Jun—anyone here speak English?

La mayor analizó la frase usando su poco talento con el inglés.

— ¿Alguien aquí habla ingles?—preguntó. Lyserg levantó la mano—vamos chico, sube.

—Oh, Lyserg! So much time, how you been?—le besó la mejilla y sonrió.

—Yes, Chloe. I'm fine, thanks. Do not know Japanese?—una gran cantidad de alumnos no entendían, salvo por algunos que conocían el idioma.

—Si, se algo de japonés—pronunció con dificultad—Soy Chloe y vengo por exchange de Inglaterra. Espero get along with everyone.

* * *

><p>El acto de bienvenida terminó y siguieron con sus actividades. En esta ocasión, tocaba la hora del almuerzo. Chloe, que intentaba llegar a la cafetería fue jalada por el brazo. Intentó gritar, pero una mano le cubrió la boca.<p>

— ¡Chloe querida!—la aguda voz la tranquilizó—al fin llegaste. Te estaba esperando.

—Clara, me asustaste. Yo también me siento feliz de verte. A propósito, Lyserg está aquí.

—Si, si lo vi—alzó una ceja— ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?

— ¿D-descansar de tus padres?—preguntó nerviosa.

—No, maldita sea. No importa, luego te darás cuenta.

La llevó tomada de la muñeca hacia la cafetería. Ahí se chocó con los infernales y pacíficos ojos verdes. Le costó un momento que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

—Arima—Lyserg la miró por completo.

— ¡Querido! ¡Qué pequeña y agradable sorpresa! ¿Vas a almorzar con alguien?

—Justamente buscaba a la señorita Chloe para eso—la pelirosa se sonrojó—pero veo que será un almuerzo para tres.

—No Lyserg, iba a ir a presentarles a mis amigos a la pequeña Chloe. ¿Vienes?

—Será un gusto.

Fueron donde los amigos de la peliroja. La presentación fue cómoda para Lyserg, algo dificil para Chloe ya que le costaba un poco intercalar el japonés con el inglés. Hablaron de muchas cosas, el chico se desenvolvió con total naturalidad al igual que ella.

Tamao lo miraba con un fondo rosa, rodeado de pajaritos, pétalos de flores y burbujitas.

* * *

><p>Se paró frente al espejo y suspiró. Sus largos brazos se dirigieron a su bolso para sacar un delineador. Lo pasó por la parte baja de sus ojos.<p>

—Lindos ojos, Jeanne—la dueña de la voz estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño fumando un cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kanna?—frunció el ceño. De uno de los cubículos salió la lolita rubia.

—Kanna, fumar es malo para la salud—su voz era de ultratumba—igual que las peleas.

¿Peleas? ¿A qué se refería Marion con peleas? La chica de pelo azul se acercó a ella acorralandola contra el lavabo. También era alta, pero no superaba el protocolo de Jeanne.

— Así que eres la nueva perra de Hao ¿Eh?—le dijo un tanto enojada. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el tabaco de sus labios—otra putita más.

— ¿Con que se trata de eso, droite?—sonrió de lado. Kanna la empujó levemente golpeándola contra un grifo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido.

—No me vengas con ese maldito acento, sabes que a mí no me engañas. Se que eres la nueva de Hao, se que otra vez va a estar lejos de mi alcance, ¿Qué hiciste para ser su perra? ¿Un stripper?

Furiosa, Jeanne la empujó con mayor fuerza haciendo que diera unas zancadas hacia atrás y chocara contra la puerta.

— ¡Yo no soy la perra de Hao ¿Entendiste? ¡Si tú quieres ser una regalada, aceptará otra chienne a su grupo! ¡No te metas en mi vida!

Salió colérica de ahí casi corriendo con sus piernotas. Al llegar al mesón en el que se sentaba su grupo notó que el Asakura estaba en su lugar. Lo empujó provocando que se caiga de la banca. El rostro de la francesa estaba reducido en ira.

—Oye mujer ¿Qué te pasa?—se sobó el trasero.

— ¡Estoy cansada de tus malditas putas!—le "gritó" en un susurro un poco fuerte. Tomó un poco de su mokaccino y cruzó los ojos para mirarse las cejas en un intento de sosegar la furia. Al segundo se calmó—que bonitas cejas—pensó.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Jeanne?—le preguntó Pilika a Yoh.

—Lo que sucede es que mi hermanito es un tanto mujeriego, pero siempre se mete con las peores.

—Kanna Birsmach me interceptó en el baño. Me amenazó, me empujó y se lo devolví.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—Hao la miró interesada.

—Que ahora soy tu perra.

—No me sorprende, después de todo estamos flirteando.

Su cuñada le golpeó la nuca como de costumbre al ver como la tapa del mokaccino salía disparada violentamente gracias a un apretón y la espuma se derramaba por la mano de Jeanne.

—Jamás saldría contigo—sonrió.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ves? Te dije que nada saldría de bueno si la amenazabas, esa chica es fuerte.<p>

—Lo se—encendió otro cigarrillo—no se como no puede temerle a alguien que lleva navajas en el cabello.

—Eres una ordinaria—Matilda se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>Jeanne comía un panquesito en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Anna charlaba con Pilika, Lyserg, Clara, Tamao y su gemela mientras Damuko ponía al tanto a Horohoro. Yoh jugaba con una naranja mientras miraba a su hermano coquetear con las llamadas "Hanagumi", en donde estaban Matilda Matisse, Marion Phauna y la querida Kanna Birsmach.<p>

—Bellas señoritas, ¿cual de ustedes fue la que peleó con Jeanne?—ninguna contestó—Kanna, se que fuiste tú. Saben que tengo ojos solo para ustedes, así que te pido por favor que no la molesten, nadie sabe como puede explotar.

— ¿Qué hara? ¿Nos insultará en francés y nos golpeará con un guante?

—Jeanne da miedo—dijo la silenciosa Mari.

—Ya, en serio chicas. No me gustaría que se metan con ella. La verdad, sabemos que esa mujer sola es un peligro en potencia. Prometanmelo.

—Prometido.

* * *

><p>Volvió a su lugar y siguió almorzando. Desde afuera, se oía una especie de temblor. La mayoría sabía de que se trataba.<p>

—Oh no, otra vez no—Ren se golpeó la frente.

—Anímate amigo, será diver...

No pudo terminar, ya que un gran baldazo de agua mojó a todos. Luego volaron papeles picados, dejando a los alumnos como piñatas. Una gran cantidad de alumnas vestidas con bragas y sostenes brillantes y con mostacillas, plumas y demás entraron bailando al compás de los ruidos de los tambores, trompetas y demás. Un moreno pasó por entre medio de las atrevidas bailarinas saltando hacia atrás. Llevaba una camiseta verde con vuelos y brillos y unas mayas negras ajustadas. Se subió a una mesa y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—Aquí pues el rey de la murga, su gran Chocolove. Un nuevo año—levantó los brazos—un nuevo inicio lleno de diversión, ¡Entrenles, muchachas!

La murga empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero ahora las bailarinas subían a la mesa haciendo bailar a todos los hombres. Una morena de cabello platinado tomó de la mano al chico Tao, quién de inmediato se removió incomodo. Prosiguió consiguiendo subir a la mesa a Horohoro.

— ¡Hay santo dios! ¡Que viva el carnaval!—el peliceleste bailaba moviendose exageradamente junto a la chica.

— ¡Hay Horito que no te afecte los pantalones!—gritó su hermana divertida.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Van a dejarme aquí? ¡Chocolove! ¡Mandame alguna!—una pelirroja lo hizo subir. Bailaban apretados entre los cuatro— ¡eso es nena! ¡Baila con el papi Hao!

Se bajaron e hicieron una fila intercalada, bailarina-alumno. Entraron junto a una explosión, chicos muy guapos solo en pantalones. Seguían las mujeres.

Subieron a las chicas a la mesa y las tomaron por la cintura muy pegaditos, bailando una especie de lambada.

—Que va, ¡Oye tu, rubio!—gritó Jeanne—vente y trae unos cuantos para mis amigas.

Sin resentimientos, salió a bailar con el chico al que había llamado. Un morocho sexy tomó a la ainu de cabellos celestes por la cintura, y otros dos, al parecer gemelos, se aplastaron contra las dos cabecillas rosas y la colorada. Pilika seguía sin dificultad alguna a los movimientos y meneos de Jeanne y el chico que compartían, Clara se había salido de control bailando muy exageradamente y Tamao junto a Chloe parecían tener las caderas atornilladas. Estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

No hubo poder humano que sacara a bailar a Anna Kyoyama, exepto Yoh. Luego de un rato de ruegos logró sacarla de la mano y hacerla bailar muy lentamente.

Lyserg y Ren se miraron. Los dos se pararon, la ainu derivó a bailar con el chino y Chloe, con el inglés. La apretó contra su cintura y rió al ver el sonrojo constante de parte de ella.

—Tranquila Chloe, no voy a comerte.

—Déjamela a mí Lyserg—Damuko le extendió la mano—con una chica sentirá mas confianza.

Balada boa empezó a sonar. Lyserg sonrió cuando en hizo girar a Pilika, que terminó agarrada de sus hombros. Pegó su cuerpo al de la chica y empezaron a moverse.

La lambada, es el baile de la muerte.

De alguna forma, Damuko bailaba divertida con Horohoro y Chloe, una sonrosada Tamao junto a Ren, Anna e Yoh y al final, Clara con el rey del carnaval.

¿Qué tácticas habría usado Hao para sacar a Jeanne?

Comenzó la guerra, y todos dispuestos a mover las caderas, iniciaron.


	5. Lambada

**Capítulo 5: Lambada**

Era sin duda alguna, una guerra. Negro y rojo chocando, echando chispas. Alrededor había un ambiente de alegría, felicidad y diversión, pero los que se acercaban a la pareja sentían la gran tensión.  
>Él sonreía de lado, ella igual. La apretó contra su cintura fuertemente, como si tratase de tragarla. Ante esto ella frunció el ceño pero no se quejó. Jeanne puso sus manos rodeando el cuello de Hao y acercó bastante sus rostros a tal punto de que las miradas prenderían fuego. Se deslizaban de un lado a otro meneando la cintura, solo eran ellos dos. La pierna de Hao se ubicó entre medio de las de la chica. La hizo girar pegadita a su cuerpo y luego la bajó hacia atrás. Entrelazaron sus dedos y estiraron los brazos formando un círculo arriba, al bajarlos en un movimiento rápido la peliplateada terminó de espaldas. La bajó por el costado de su hombro izquierdo apoyandola en su antebrazo y la volvió.<p>

Por la diferencia de alturas, el trasero de Jeanne le quedaba en el ombligo, pero solo hasta que esta se deshizo de sus zapatos. La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y el moreno la apretaba por debajo del busto. Con sus brazos hacia atrás lo abrazó por el cuello poniendo su cabeza su hombro. Dieron un giro ladeando su cuerpo hacia atrás y quedaron de frente.

Pilika bailaba muy apretada al mojado cuerpo inglés, estaban tan pegados que podía decir que sentía los abdominales de este. Olía tan bien el condenado...  
>La hizo girar y luego volvió sus manos a la espalda de ella para iniciar un meneo los dos juntos. Subieron de golpe. En sus ojos solo había diversión, como si estuviesen en una discoteca. Dieron una vuelta sobre su propio eje tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y al final quedaron de espaldas con los dedos entrelazados. Siguieron girando, pero esta vez con un sexy movimiento ondulado y una sacudida de caderas. Avanzaron unos pasos y luego volvieron.<p>

Jeanne y Hao seguían bailando. La hizo para atrás casi rosando el piso, cuando un jalón a su plateada trenza la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Jeanne!—gritó. Al levantarse, cruzó su mirada negra con la cruda y reacia mirada azul de Kanna— ¿Qué haces princesa?  
>— ¡Le dije que no se te acercara! Pero veo que no hace caso—jaló fuertemente del cabello haciendo que la chica gritara— Que bonito cabello que tienes perra—desarmó la trenza y lo enrolló en su mano—sería una lástima que algo le pasara...<br>En menos de cinco segundos un veloz objeto rebanó treinta y cinco centímetros de hebras plateadas pasando en el camino por la espalda agujereando el blazer. Por el impacto la frente de Jeanne fue a golpear el suelo, pero se cubrió con las manos. Kanna se rió descaradamente.  
>— ¡Maldita perra!—Jeanne le lanzó un potente golpe, que fue detenido por una mano frente a la nariz de la otra.<p>

La mirada de Yoh denotaba pura rabia. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y parecía echar humo. Las separó un poco, Kanna intentó abalanzarse pero Matti y Mari la sostuvieron.

—Jeanne, ve a la enfermería. Tienes un corte en el hombro—la chica asintió, se levanto y se fue—en cuanto a tí Kanna—le presionó la mano—siempre vienes con el mismo jueguito, acosas a todas las chicas que siguen a Hao. Hasta ahí puedo soportarlo, pero llegar a la agresión física—ella lo miró asustada—es lo peor que puedes haber cometido, y temo que me veré obligado a informar a los altos directivos.  
>—No hará falta—escucharon la voz del director general. Los gemelos miraron a su papá—señorita Kanna, la cosa se le pasó de las manos. Esta estudiando en un prestigioso instituto de alto nivel, y no permitiremos una acción de violencia así. Por lo tanto será sancionada con un mes de inasistencia a clases añadiendo castigos durante dos semanas y clases de terapia y manejo de la ira con la terapeuta Keiko Oyamada.<p>

—Pero...  
>—Nada de peros. Es el último acto compasivo que tendré con usted. La próxima vez me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Y por si no lo notaron ya es la hora de la salida, utilizaron la jornada del día de hoy para festejar, así que le pido a los alumnos que se retiren—fueron a buscar sus bolsos .<br>— ¿Que sucedió, Mikihisa?—preguntó la mujer de cortos cabellos negros.  
>—Hubo otro incidente con Kanna, al parecer está celosa de nuevo. Tiene terapia contigo otra vez.<br>— ¡Ah, ese Hao tuyo es todo un rompecorazones! Por lo que he charlado anteriormente con Kanna, le afecta mucho ver que Hao está con otras. Al parecer, está enamorada.  
>—No lo creo Keiko—negó con la cabeza— ¡Alto, tu!<br>— ¿Yo?—preguntó el moreno señalandose— ¿Qué necesita del gran Chocolove?  
>—Vas a limpiar todo este desastre.<br>—Pero quedé en ir al parque con los gemelos, pues—lloriqueó—van a ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ren.  
>—Entonces me aseguraré de que no se vayan sin ti.<p>

* * *

><p>Entró a la enfermería buscando a Jeanne con la mirada. Vio su silueta atrás de la cortina.<p>

— ¿Puedo?—al no recibir contestación de parte de ella, corrió la tela. Estaba sentada en la camilla sin el blazer petróleo. La camisa blanca mostraba un corte transversal en la espalda y una mancha de sangre. Notó que llevaba el cabello hacia adelante.

—Nunca dije que si—volteó la cabeza mirándolo— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>—Estaba preocupado por ti—se sentó a su lado. Ahí notó que el cabello plateado le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.<p>

— _¿En sedgio_?—oh, el "adorable" acento salió a relucir— _¡si estabas pgeocupado pog mi hubieses hecho caso a las amenazas de esa bguja antes, idiota! ¡Pgreocupadse no es lo mismo que sentigse culpable ¿Lo sabías?_  
>Le estiró la mano entregandole el largo pelo que había atrapado del suelo.<br>—Lo levanté, ¿vas a guardarlo?  
>—Gracias—lo tomó y lo miró—lo guardaré.<br>— ¿Por qué no te haces extensiones? Me gusta más tu cabello largo.  
>Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió. Con un salto apoyó sus pies en el suelo y salió.<br>—Lo consideraré.  
>Hao caminó apresurado detrás de ella. Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, ella ya iba saliendo.<br>— ¡Francia!—gritó. Ella se dio vuelta—¿Vas al parque?  
>— ¡Claro, como perderme el cumpleaños de Ren! ¡Y no me llames Francia, patán!<p>

Hao sonrió al ver su esbelta humanidad abandonar la escuela.

* * *

><p>— ¿Van a ir al parque, chicas?—preguntó mirando a Pilika y a Chloe.<br>—Pero claro que si, no me perdería el cumpleaños de Ren, ¿Tu, Chloe?  
>—No tengo compromisos, señorita Damuko, así que no tengo ningún problema.<br>— ¡Malditos infelices!—voltearon para ver al dueño de los gritos— ¡¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?

Un furioso Ren corría de Hao y Horo. Estaba cubierto desde la cabeza hasta los pies por harina y huevos.

— ¡Ven aquí Tao!—le gritó el ainu. Al ir corriendo se resbaló con un poco de huevos y cayó hacia atrás. HoroHoro terminó de espaldas sobre él.  
>— ¡Quítate estúpido marrano!<p>

Las chicas empezaron a reírse. Pilika levantó a su hermano del suelo de un solo jalón.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ren. Creo que no podrías haberte esperado menos con este tonto en la ciudad.  
>—No lo dudaría. Y no me sorprendería que para su cumpleaños amaneciera calvo o sin pestañas—el ainu lo miró horrorizado.<br>De repente una imponente figura irrumpió.  
>—Hao y Jeanne, a la dirección los dos—la subdirectora miró a su hermanito—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ren! ¡Dieciséis años, estás enorme! Y los que quedan vayan al salón a limpiar ese desastre.<p>

* * *

><p>Entre medio de las quejas, Asakura se escabulló por detrás de Jeanne sin decirle ni una palabra. Ahora esperaría el reto de su padre y una charla de su madre. Se rió cuando Jeanne le cerró la puerta en la cara.<p>

Adentro, estaba sentada en una silla redonda la Bismarch y Mikihisa. El cruce de miradas fue inevitable, Hao estaba seguro de que si sus ojos lanzaran dagas las dos se hubiesen asesinado.

—Kanna, apaga eso—molesta, apretó su cigarrillo contra el cenicero— ¿De adonde salió esa reacción?  
>—De su enorme trasero. No hay lugar más grande para semejante idea—burló Jeanne enfadada.<br>—Y tú maldita metida cierra la boca.  
>—Controlen su vocabulario, son señoritas—Mikihisa apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa.<br>—Ella no es una señorita, es un hombre sin huevos—la francesa subió su voz  
>— ¿Con quién te estás metiendo princesa?—levantó un puño. Hao la tomó por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.<br>—Controlense, están en un honorable colegio.  
>—Ella es una tarada, si es lo que quiere saber.<br>—Alto ahí—se paró estrepitosamente—no voy a permitir que una gata loca apuñaladora me insulte, ¿vrei?  
>—Calmate, Jeanne. Kanna—los severos ojos negros la miraron—te dije algo y no lo cumpliste. Te pedí que no te metieras con Jeanne, ¿Y me hiciste caso?<br>—Pero...—Hao la interrumpió.  
>— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te obsesiona de mí? ¿Quieres esto?—Y frente a ella, le dió un beso corto y rápido—Listo. Basta de meterte con Jeanne, es peligrosa.<br>—Un momento—el chico sintió un escalofrío— ¿Me estás tratando de mafiosa?  
>—N-no Jeannecita querida—empezó a sudar<p> 


End file.
